The Lives and Loves of Bailey Impala
by bbgirl189
Summary: What would happen if the impala was suddenly turned into a human? Read and find out! This chronicles what would happen if a car was turned human and fell in love with a Winchester, experienced everything from eating, drinking, sleeping, sickness, sex, periods, marriage, and birth. I will warn before scenes that have sex or graphic nature.
1. Chapter 1

**As long as you know who Cas and Anna are, you're golden! Graphic female nudity!**

Sam walked out the door of the motel he was sharing with his big brother Dean, fixing to go get Dean and himself some breakfast. He looked around in bewilderment, wracking his brain to remember where they had parked the impala the night before.

"Dean?" he called loudly, knowing his big brother should still be home.

"What?" Dean grumbled in a tired voice, as he sat up on his bed to look at Sam.

"Nevermind, go back to sleep." Sam said, paling as he realized he had woken Dean up.

"I'm up now; what's up? You look a bit pale." Dean observed, looking more and more alert bby the passing minutes.

Sam cringed, before shaking his head, grabbing Dean's keys, and slipping outside as fast as he could. He shut the door behind him, looking around more frantically than before.

Only then did he notice a strange girl, unconscious by the looks of it and naked, laying in the impala's parking spot. His eyes widened, wondering where she had come from, who she was, and why she had no clothes on.

He debated on what to do, before finally deciding to go back inside for a blanket, even if it meant being grilled by Dean.

He reached for the doorknob, as the door opened in front of him.

"I thought you left." Dean said gruffly, shoving a box into his pocket quickly. He sincerely hoped that Sam didn't see what he had shoved in his pocket.

"Why?! So you can go smoke?!" Sam snapped angrily, smiling smugly as he saw Dean stiffen in surprise.

"How did you...?" Dean asked, looking a bit flustered.

"I can smell it on you." Sam said in disgust, pushing past his startled big brother and walked into their room. He returned moments later with a big comforter, which he carried over to the naked girl, who was a few feet away from their door. He could see she was breathing strongly, which had him filled with a wave of relief.

Dean followed Sam curiously, with his eyes, wondering why his little brother was carrying one of the comforters out of the motel. He was almost afraid that Sam had decided to sleep in the impala the following night, as a way of giving him the cold shoulder. His mouth dropped open, unable to to stop his eyes from raking over the girl before them.

"I have a blanket for you; I promise, I'm not going to hurt you." Sam said gently, not wanting to scare the girl.

When he didn't get a response, he looked at Dean questioningly, as if to ask what he should do.

"She still looks to be unconscious," Dean observed, watching her face closely for any signs of her waking up or hearing them.

Sam nodded slowly, as he gingerly covered her with blanket. He stopped briefly, as he noticed a branding on her back, unlike any he had seen before. He finished covering her, before gently picking her up and off of the cold cement.

"Can you get the door, please?" he asked, his voice slightly strained from carrying her weight.

Dean nodded quickly, unlocking and opening the motel door silently.

Sam nodded politely, as he carried her inside and laid her down on his made bed. He checked her limbs for injuries, bruises and swelling, or any other brandings.

"Who is she?" Dean asked softly, not wanting to startle her awake now.

"I don't know, but she has a weird brand on her back, like one I've never seen before." Sam explained, looking at her face closely, hoping for a clue of who she was.

"Cas! Get your feathery ass down here!" Dean snapped softly, under his breath, and turned around rapidly to see the angel in question looking at him curiously.

"Hello, Dean, what can I do for you?" Castiel asked, looking at the strange girl briefly.

"Is she hurt?" Sam piped up, not taking his eyes off her face.

"No, she doesn't appear to have any injuries, at least none that are common for her kind." Cas said cryptically.

"What is her kind?" Dean demanded, flinching when the girl stiffened briefly.

"She was once an automobile." Cas explained thoughtfully, looking at Dean then Sam. "You do not recognize her?" he asked in confusion.

"No... Should we?" Sam asked, looking at Dean then Cas in confusion.

Dean met his gaze, giving an almost imperceptible shake of his head to say he didn't recognize her either.

"You should recognize her... You need to stop smoking, Dean." Cas said, getting distracted from the girl, as he looked closer at Dean's chest in concern. "There is a lot of scar tissue in your lungs, if you aren't careful, it will turn into cancer. And that cancer will kill you." he said gravely, looking Dean square in the eye.

Dean shrugged. "Cancer kills a lot of people, but its also curable in many cases." he said gruffly, not wanting to acknowledge the risks that Cas had mentioned.

"If you die, who will take care of Sam?" asked a female voice, earning three pairs of curious eyes in the girl's direction.

All three men's mouths dropped open, as the girl sat up slowly. She was completely unaware that the blanket was not covering her bare chest.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked shyly, blushing as he tried to look at the wall above her head.

"I'm fine, thank you, Sam. You took good care of me." She said kindly, her voice rumbling from her chest in a similar fashion to a car.

"Oh..." Sam mumbled, reaching over carefully and pulling the blanket up over her bare chest.

She looked down at her covered chest in surprise. "Am I not pleasing?" she asked curiously, before looking at Sam then Dean then Cas.

Dean chuckled softly. "Of course, you're beautiful! Why would you think you weren't?" he asked, a bit breathlessly. As soon as Sam had covered her, it was as if a trance had been broken and he could think again.

"Sam covered me. When you brought women to me before, you'd never cover them. Especially like the angel Anna." She pointed out bluntly, causing Sam to glare at Dean, and Dean to blush deep red at the memory.

"Wait a minute... Son of a bitch..." Dean gasped in shock, looking at her in disbelief.

"Dean! Your language!" She gasped, scolding him firmly.

"Wha... oh sorry. You're her, aren't you?" Dean asked in surprise, looking completely shocked and amazed, all at the same time.

"Yes, Dean, I am her." She said, with a bright smile. "I wondered how long it would take you to figure it out." she teased playfully. "After all, you have seen all of me... inside and out." she added teasingly.

Sam's eyes widened in confusion. "You let her leave here last night... naked?!" he accused, thinking he knew what was going on.

Dean paled faintly, shaking his head as fast as he could. "No... Sam, you got the wrong idea. I've never had sex with her. I have never seen her human, I have only ever seen her as a car." He explained quickly.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Wait a minute... What?" he asked, feeling so confused, that he actually started rubbing his temples to try to stop his suddenly growing headache.

"Is it a vision?" she asked in concern, watching Sam closely.

"What?" Sam asked in confusion, trying to understand why she had intimate details about their lives. "How did you..." he asked.

"I witnessed multiple visions from you, and how sick they made you." she explained kindly, still watching him closely.

"Is she an angel?" Sam mumbled, feeling really confused.

"Thank you, Sam, but..." she started to say, before Cas chimed in.

"She is not an angel, Sam, she is a car." Cas said, sounding a bit perturbed.

Dean walked over to Sam, leading him to a chair to sit down. "Relax, Sam, its okay. She's Baby." he pointed out.

"As in the impala?" Sam asked, looking like he might pass out.

"I don't like that name... Baby... I am not an infant." She said, wrinkling her nose.

Dean chuckled, as he guided Sam's head between his knees. "Then what would you like to be called, if not Baby? I don't want to call you impala or car." he said thoughtfully.

"I'm not sure, but I kind of like the name of the surgeon from that medical show... Not Dr. Sexy... Um... Grey's Anatomy, the one they called the Nazi... she was badass." she said proudly.

"Who?" Sam mumbled, as he stopped feeling so disoriented.

"Bailey, that is the name of the woman you speak of." Cas said thoughtfully.

"Yes! Bailey, that's what I want to be called!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Then Bailey it is." Dean said with a chuckle. He laughed as she pumped her fist in the air in excitement, causing the blanket to drop from her chest once again.

"Perhaps clothes would be a good idea." Cas pointed out, looking at her body curiously.

"What would you like to wear?" Dean asked her thoughtfully, thinking that jeans and a t-shirt would look amazing on her.

"Whatever you think would be best." Bailey said gently, smiling at Dean.

"Black jeans, lacy light blue tank-top that shows a bit of her stomach, donut socks, black sneakers, and a big sweatshirt. Oh and don't forget a bra and underwear too." Dean listed off quickly, almost forgetting to make sure she had underwear too.

Cas snapped his fingers, transforming her into a clothed female, instead of a naked one.

"You look beautiful." Sam said kindly, admiring her now that she was clothed.

"Thank you, Cas!" Bailey said excitedly, jumping up off the bed and clumsily threw her arms around his neck in a tight hug.

"Um... Bailey... Do you know how to walk?" Dean asked in concern, not sure they knew how to teach her everything about being human.

"Not really," Bailey said with a giggle.

"We have a lot to teach her." Sam said, looking at Dean who looked suddenly very anxious.

"Man... Now I want a cigarette." Dean grumbled, not sure what to do.

"No smoking!" Bailey yelped loudly, throwing herself at Dean, only to cause them both to crumble to the floor. "Smoking stinks... No more smoking... Ever!" she said angrily, her face turning slightly red.

"Okay... okay... Fine, but I seriously need some coffee." Dean grouched, as Sam got up and started making some coffee.

"What is coffee, exactly? You and Sam are often drinking it." Bailey said curiously, looking at Dean for an answer.

"Here we go..." Sam mumbled, wondering if they were up for teaching another civilian how to survive in their world.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam made some strong coffee for him and his brother, knowing that if they were going to be basically raising Bailey from the very beginning of normal human experiences. He stared at the wall thoughtfully, as he wondered if they needed to teach her to crawl first, then teach her to walk and run.

"Bailey, do you know how to crawl?" he asked, looking back at her and Dean, who were still in a heap on the floor.

"That's when you are on the floor on your hands and knees, yes?" Bailey asked thoughtfully, frowning faintly in concentration.

"And you move forward or backward." Cas explained, as he walked to the window and looked out it, as if seeing something from very far away.

"Oh, that's crawling. Yes, I can do that. I am a car after all." Bailey pointed out, clambering off Dean, and accidentally kneed him in the groin.

"Oh God!" Dean groaned, curling into himself, as he cradled his lower region in agony.

"Oh no! Are you okay?! Can I help?" Bailey gasped, getting distracted from her original plans to show off her crawling skills, by Dean's exclamation of pain.

Dean gasped, putting his free hand up to stop her from trying to touch him. "I'm fine; just try to watch out for my crotch... yeah? I would like to still enjoy sex, and being kneed, hit, or punched there would make that really hard." he explained, working on calming his breathing, and not allowing his voice to become high-pitched.

Bailey's eyes widened in surprise, looking at his crotch briefly then his face. "Oops. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you Dean." she said sorrowfully.

"Its okay, Bailey, accidents happen." Dean pointed out, removing his hand from his crotch as the pain eased. "How's that coffee coming, Sammy?" he asked, shooting a glance at his tall, little brother.

"He doesn't like being called Sammy, Dean, only Sam." Bailey snapped, putting her hands on her hips in annoyance.

Sam chuckled softly, grabbing a couple glasses for their coffee, and made one with sugar and milk in it for Bailey. "It's okay, Bab... Bailey, Dean has always called me Sammy." he said, shooting a glare at Dean, who beamed at his little brother.

He brought the cups of coffee to Dean, offered one to Cas, and handed one to Bailey. "This is very hot, so small sips." he explained to her, not wanting them to have an emergency room trip already.

Cas accepted the coffee warily. "Regular?" he asked, seeming extremely distracted.

Sam nodded, before sitting down on the ground beside Dean and Bailey, even if the motel carpet looked grimy. "I made it stronger than normal." he added for Dean's sake.

"Thank you, Sam." Dean said, relieved as he took a big sip, and a happy smile spread over his face.

Bailey looked at the liquid in her glass, sniffing the air above it thoughtfully. "Is it supposed to smell like burnt tires?" she asked, wrinkling her nose in a grossed out expression.

Dean started laughing softly, shaking his head. "Yeah, coffee is known for being bitter. But I think Sam added sugar and milk to yours." he said, earning an affirmative nod from Sam.

Bailey continued to look at the drink quizzically, before paling slightly. "Why is it hurting my fingers?" she asked, looking a bit panicked.

Dean took the drink from her quickly, putting it on the ground beside him, where it wouldn't be easily knocked over. "It's hot, like when you overheat. Only it is overheating in your fingers, not engine." he explained, watching as recognition crossed the young woman's face.

Bailey shook her head, before getting onto her hands and knees, and crawled over to Cas, who was still by the window. "Are you okay, Cas?" she asked, watching his far off look deepen.

"There has been a lot demon activity in this area, I am concerned for your safety and the Winchesters. If they are trying to protect you, they may not be able to watch their own backs should the need arise." Cas explained, searching the depths of the areas around them.

Bailey frowned thoughtfully, knowing she didn't want the boys getting hurt on her account, but she also didn't want to leave them. A small smile crossed her face, as she looked back at Sam and Dean.

"Then teach me... how to hunt and fight like you do... That way I can protect myself, and both of you." she said firmly, a look of fierce determination appearing in her eyes.

Cas sighed, vanishing in a flutter of wings. He had work to do, especially if they were going to be distracted by Bailey. He knew where some of the major demon players were, so he decided to dispatch them, hoping to take out as much of the competition as possible.

"First things first, Sammy, the wards. Bailey, come try your coffee; it should be cool enough to drink now." Dean said, snapping into action, as he stood up and handed Bailey her coffee.

Bailey wrinkled her nose, but nodded and took a sip. It wasn't terrible, quite strong but sweet, and not too incredibly hot. She took a big gulp of it, before spitting it out and across the room.

Dean jumped in surprise, looking at Bailey in concern. "You good?" he asked, looking at the new stain she had just added to the grimy carpet.

Bailey shook her head, looking disgusted. "I do NOT like coffee!" she yelled, glaring at her glass angrily.

Sam looked up from the spray cans he had collected, before bursting out in laughter, louder than Dean had heard in years.

Dean stood looking at Bailey, then Sam, then Bailey again in complete bewilderment. He couldn't shake the feeling that he had walked into an alternate universe, of crazy weirdness. He decided to test that theory, reaching for his box of cigarettes and lighter.

Bailey smiled at Sam, loving listening to him laugh, as he did not do it nearly often enough in her mind. "I didn't mean to spit it out, but it made my head and stomach feel weird." she admitted, looking a little sick to her stomach.

"That's okay, Bailey, not everyone likes coffee. We can find you a fun drink sometime, that won't make you sick." Sam said kindly, wiping a tear that fell from his eyes at laughing so hard.

"Thanks, Sam." Bailey said, grateful that Sam wasn't mad at her for not liking the coffee he had made her.

Sam smiled, before grabbing a spray can, and starting to spray the wards as Dean had requested of him.

Bailey watched Sam curiously, wondering what each image was for, and why he was putting them on the walls to begin with. She looked to Dean to ask him, when she saw what was in his hands and instantly got annoyed with him.

"I said no smoking!" she snapped, throwing her glass of coffee at Dean, hitting him square in the face. The lukewarm liquid coated Dean's face and shirt, narrowly missing hitting the actual box of cigarettes or lighter.

"Hey!" Dean yelped, secretly relieved that the drink wasn't hot anymore. "No throwing drinks at people." he said firmly, pulling his soaked shirt away from his skin.

"Then no smoking!" Bailey snapped back angrily, glaring at him, with an almost deadly look.

Sam watched this exchange, trying not to laugh at how much Dean and Bailey were already getting on each other's nerves. "Get along, children." he muttered, laughing at the deadly glare from Dean.

"No joining if you have nothing good to say." Dean snapped at Sam, stomping to the bathroom and slamming the door behind him.

Bailey watched quietly, giggling softly, as she looked at the glass on the floor from her coffee. "Oops." she said softly, blushing deep red.

Sam laughed even harder, shaking his head in bewilderment. He pulled out his phone, and typed up a quick text, which he immediately sent to Dean.

You okay there? he sent to Dean.

Sure, stupid coffee is in my jeans man! Dean text back.

Sam started laughing at the text, shaking his head even harder.

At least, it wasn't too hot. He sent back, trying really hard to calm down, especially since Bailey was looking at him, completely bewildered.

It's still coffee... Dean sent back, knowing Sam would get the sass.

Come back out here, and explain this to her. Sam sent back, before returning to his wards.

Dean walked back out to the living room, collecting the empty glass and Cas' forgotten glass. "If that drink had been hot, it would have seriously hurt me." he explained.

Bailey looked at Dean for a moment, before nodding. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." she said softly, before crawling over to the couch, and using its armrest to force herself to her feet. She wobbled looking like she was about to fall, but got her balance back, and stood there for a moment.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked, looking at her in concern, as he moved towards her as she wobbled.

"Learning to walk," Bailey snapped, putting one foot on the ground in front of her, then another. Her legs buckled, causing her to fall right into Dean's arms. "Stop saving me! I need to be able to save you." she grumbled, as Dean helped her to her feet again.

"Not today you don't. We have time to learn to hunt, Bailey." Dean said honestly, pulling her into a hug which she returned.

"Really?" Bailey asked, sounding exhausted from trying so many new things in such a short time.

"Really, come on. Need a nap?" Dean asked with a chuckle, as she dozed off against his shoulder, while still standing.

Bailey nodded, as Dean scooped her up and laid her down on Sam's bed again.

Dean covered her up, smiling down at her sound asleep form, before heading back to help help Sam finish warding.

"Busy day of learning, day 1." Sam said with a soft laugh.

Dean nodded, shaking his head afterward. "Let's hope its less messy after today." he admitted softly.


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNINGS: mild language, DO NOT EVER DRINK GASOLINE OR OIL! Otherwise, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!  
**  
Bailey woke up from a four hour nap, feeling refreshed and energized. She sat up and looked around, finding Sam on his laptop and Dean snoring in a chair.

She stood up carefully, falling to her knees with a frustrated groan. She stood back up again, before looking up and jumping when she saw Sam right in front of her.

Sam looked up, surprised to see her trying to walk on her own again. He got up quickly, walked to the bed, and offered her his hand to help steady her.

She looked at Sam's hand in perplexed confusion. "Will it keep you safe?" she asked, thinking about what Cas had said.

"By helping you learn to walk, yes." Sam said calmly, not wanting her to reject help, when she could use the help.

She nodded finally, taking his hand as he guided her steps, she didn't;t see Dean was awake and watching her proudly.

It wasn't until she was walking around the room repeatedly on her own, that Dean walked up to her and startled her.

"Dean?!" she squeaked in surprise and stumbled. "When did you wake up?" she asked, as she regained her balance.

"I've been awake for a while," Dean admitted, implying he had been watching her for some time.

"Oh... I'm sorry, I just wanted to learn." she said softly, looking down at the floor as her cheeks became heated.

Dean smiled gently, reaching over and lifting her shin, so she could see his smile. "You're walking beautifully." he said, once she looked at him.

"Really?" she asked, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

Dean nodded, looking over at Sam, to see his younger brother trying to hide a smile. "Good work, Sammy." he said proudly.

"Sam... Thank you for helping me. I really do appreciate it." she said happily, as she clapped her hands together.

Sam nodded, raising an eyebrow as she suddenly paled and looked around.

Bailey heard a growling noise coming from her body and panicked, taking a few steps back from the men. The last time she heard that sound, she was a car... and possessed by a vengeful ghost.

Dean turned to look at her, wondering what had caused her abrupt change in mood. "Bab... Bailey?" he asked, noticing she wasn't breathing very well.

"I think you might need some salt or holy water..." Bailey said quickly, wracking her brain in an effort to understand how this had happened.

Sam walked right up to her, handing her a bottle of holy water. "Take a drink." he instructed.

She nodded quickly, removing the lid, and took a big gulp. She waited patiently for a reaction, which never came. Instead only another growl rose from her stomach, loud enough for the Winchesters to hear.

Dean took the water bottle from her, as both of them started laughing really hard.

By the time they stopped, Bailey's arms were crossed over her chest and a look of agitation had settled on her face.

"What's so funny?" she demanded, earning chuckles from from Sam, and coughs from Dean. "Are you alright?" she asked calmly, as Dean coughed even harder.

Dean gave her two thumbs up, as his coughing finally stopped and left him breathless.

"You're not possessed, Bailey." Sam began.

"You're hungry... you need to refuel." Dean interrupted, earning a look from Sam.

"Oh... what is gas for a human?" she asked curiously, causing both to dissolve into laughter once again. She put her hands on her hips, and glared at them with every fiber of her being.

"Sorry, Bailey, food is fuel. What have you seen us eat that sounds good?" Sam asked, as Dean started coughing again. He reached over and clapped his older brother's back, feeling only a second's notice before the coughs became gags.

"Sammy?" Dean asked in warning, between coughs and gags. He knew he was about to puke, and was hoping Sam understood.

Bailey jumped, as the coughs changed, her eyes wide with fear.

Sam got a bucket, that they kept nearby for just such occasions. Truth be told, these coughing fits were happening too often for comfort. He looked up, seeing Bailey's fear and took her hand, pulling her to Dean's side.

"Think of him as a car... with the wrong gasoline..." he suggested, struggling to find a good analogy. "His coughing is gagging him. So hold the bucket in front of him, and don't let go unless one of us grabs it." he instructed, earning an incredulous look from Dean.

Dean moved to take the bucket, but stopped when he saw a look of determination on her face. His gags were getting harder and more aggressive, with each one.

Sam wrapped an arm around Dean's waist, to keep him from falling. He could tell this attack was going to be worse the normal.

Dean lurched forward, vomiting into the bucket and startling Bailey.

"Dean?" she asked uncertainly, "Why is food coming back out your nose and mouth?" she asked, sounding anxious.

"I'm okay," Dean panted, before vomiting again.

"No, you are not!" she exclaimed loudly, causing both to look at her in surprise.

"He will be okay, vomiting has never killed him before." Sam said calmly, offering a gentle smile to his words, in the hopes of relaxing her a bit.

She returned the smile, before shaking her head and placed the bucket on the floor in front of Dean. She walked to the door, opened it, and shut the door behind her as she exited.

"Sam?" Dean asked weakly, before shrugging his little brother off of him. "I got her." he said hoarsely.

Sam nodded and let go of his older brother, inwardly relieved the coughing and vomiting session appeared to be over. "Just take it easy." he requested, not wanting Dean to overdo it and get sick again.

Dean followed Bailey outside, searching left and right, before finding her in an agitated state down the road slightly. "Bab... Bailey, honey, what's wrong?" he asked, his voice breaking slightly from the vomiting.

"I'm not honey! I'm not a sweet syrup. I'm... I don't know what I am... but I am not that." Bailey snapped firmly.

"Easy... honey is a term of endearment too." he explained, feeling like he was making up a lame excuse to get out of trouble with his dad.

"Oh... I didn't know that... sorry for snapping... I just feel weird and gross in my stomach." she admitted, causing him to search her features. He could see she was pale and slightly green.

He nodded slowly, unsure of how to help her. "Did it start when I was puking?" he asked, earning a nod as response. He watched her gulp hard, shuddering at the taste in her mouth.

"Yuck," she said uncomfortably.

"Don't swallow that again, spit it out." he instructed, not liking that her first experience with illness was caused because of him coughing until he puked.

She nodded, but as she went to spit, murky liquid shot from her lips, covering the ground in front of them.

"Shit! Sam!" he yelled, moving to her side, pulling her hair back and rubbed her back as it happened repeatedly.

Sam ran outside, shocked at what he saw. "What the hell happened?" he asked in disbelief.

"She got sick." Dean stated flatly, trying to support her.

"I can see that." Sam said dryly. "Why is she sick?" he demanded.

"Sympathy, I think." Dean said in a rush. He stayed focused on her though: clapping her on the back when she couldn't breathe, keeping her long brown hair out of the vomit's path, and rubbed gentle circles on her back with each new round. He realized after the 3rd round of sickness, that she was vomiting the leftover gasoline and oil from when she was a car.

Sam noticed too, and moved behind her and pressed a firm hand against her stomach to force more intense vomiting, in the hopes that it would clean all the toxins from her body.

When she finally stopped getting sick, she collapsed weakly into their waiting arms.

"Feel any better?" Dean asked in concern, before scooping her up, bridal style, and carried her back inside to his bed. Sam followed closely, mentally cataloguing her features for any inclination of what she was feeling or thinking.

"I'm tired." she admitted, earning a hoarse chuckle from Dean. If asked, she'd deny it, but she did love this man's laugh. "Can you stay with me?" she asked softly, not wanting to sleep alone after her day.

Dean nodded, climbing into bed beside her, glad to be able to sleep too after his day.

Sam walked back to to the kitchen area, and before he knew it, Bailey and Dean were sound asleep in each other's arms. He smiled, before the lights flashed around him and he was sucked into a vision.

Sam walked up with two newborn babies in his arms, and a four year old undertow. Dean was happy and in love, but alone. Bailey was nowhere in sight. And there car was a Ford.

Suddenly it flashed again, showing Bailey getting stabbed by an angel blade...

Sam collapsed to the ground, seizing violently, causing Dean to jerk awake and rush to his little brother's side. Dean rolled Sam on his side and waited for the man's body to still.

"A vision?" Dean asked, earning a nod.

"About Bailey..." Sam panted weakly, before losing consciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

Bailey jerked awake at Dean's sudden movement from the bed, her eyes widening as she saw Sam writhing on the ground.

"What's going on?" she asked anxiously, slowly getting up from the bed. She could feel that her legs were still slightly shaky from her earlier episode of sickness. However she also noticed that she was shaky all over, and made a mental note to ask the men about that later.

Dean shook his head, not answering her as he waited for Sam to be coherent enough to explain what he saw. "I don't know anything yet, Bailey. Just that it was about you." he said, his voice sounding more worried than he meant to let on.

She froze in her tracks, turned back around, and retreated to the bed. Not wanting to cause an issue or upset Dean anymore than he already was. She sat on the bed, watching Dean silently, knowing that her presence wasn't exactly welcome at the moment.

Dean sighed in frustration, before lightly shaking Sam's shoulder to rouse him. When Sam didn't respond, Dean shook his shoulder a little harder earning a groan from the younger man.

"Come on, Sam, wake up for me." he encouraged, relieved to see that his little brother was slowly opening his eyes and managed to keep them open.

"I'm awake... ish... What's wrong?" Sam slurred, looking up at Dean in confusion, before taking in his surroundings. He couldn't figure out why he was on the floor, why he had such a horrible headache, and why he had a strong unsettled feeling.

"You had a vision, followed by a three minute seizure. Do you remember what you saw?" Dean asked, watching Sam closely, as the slurring was a bit unusual for after a vision seizure.

Sam thought for a moment before paling and nodding, as his mind was consumed with visions of Bailey dying in his mind. "I saw her die, Dean... It was horrible, and painful from the looks of it. Or well, i don't know if she dies... I just know she gets stabbed by an angel blade." He explained, getting so upset he didn't register the flutter of wings annoucing some angel's arrival.

Dean ignored the sound of wings too, too worried about Sam to notice that an angel had their blade tip against Bailey's side.

"Um... Dean..." Bailey stammered, trying to not show how confused and scared she was that s Sam's vision was already coming true.

"Not now, Bailey. I promise, I'll answer any questions you have later." Dean said firmly, earning an odd look from Sam.

Bailey cleared her throat softly, before speaking again. "Dean! Look at me!" She snapped, wincing as the angel pressed the blade into her side harder, without puncturing her skin.

Dean whirled around angrily, only to stop and freeze in shock. "What do you want?" He asked calmly, looking at Bailey with an apology in his eyes.

Sam sat up quickly, as he pulled a knife from his pocket and slit his palm open. He worked quickly, to draw the sigil that would send that angel packing.

"Hmmm that's a good question, perhaps to lay waste to this girl's future." The angel said, a malicious smile crossing its lips.  
"What is so bad about her future?" Dean asked, noticing what Sam was doing out of the corner of his eye and tried to stall the angel so Sam could finish.

"Should she survive..." the angel started, shoving the blade hilt deep into her side.

Bailey cried out in pain, as the blade sliced into her. She gasped over and over, trying to pull as much breath in as her injuries would allow.

"NO!" Sam and Dean yelled in unison, as the angel smirked.

"As i was saying, if she survives, she could bring creatures to their knees. Imagine, the worst of the worst beings, hobbled by a single woman's words." The angel said with a shudder, throwing Bailey onto the bed aggressively.

Bailey groaned weakly, noticing her blood was starting to drip down and stain the sheets of the bed red. Spots were clouding her vision, as she forced herself upright to face the angel.

"You will not hurt anyone again! You will be released from your bond." She said calmly, as the whole room seemed to shudder from her words. "Get out of my sight." She snapped, causing the angel to disappear in a cry of pain, before Sam could add the finishing touches to his sigil.

As soon as the angel was gone, she collapsed to the floor, moaning as her body was jostled.

"Go help her." Sam said quickly, not wanting her to be alone and in pain, when he felt fine again.

Dean nodded, jumping up and rushing to her side. "Hey, hey, you're okay." He said gently, drawing her attention to him.

"Get the silver out... It burns, Dean!" Bailey gasped, writhing slightly as the blade began to melt and drip on her skin.

"What the hell?!" Dean asked in disbelief, when he looked at the now dripping blade. He grabbed ahold of the blade, whipping from her skin, as quickly as he could. He watched the drips of silver lace through her skin, stopping the bleeding and closing the wound.

As the wound closed, Bailey screamed in agony which caused the silver to light on fire and vanish from sight.

Dean watched all of this in bewilderment, confused by what was happening, and what on earth this girl's abilities were.

Bailey panted hard, her chest heaving with each breath, as she lay still for a few moments. "Thank you, Dean, you saved me." She whispered, her eyes closing as she fell into an exhausted sleep.

It took all of Dean's self control not to wake her up and demand answers. Even if those answers were ones he didn't want to hear, or wouldn't like.

Sam got up slowly, walking over to Dean's bed and started to strip it down to get rid of the blood. "Is she okay?" He asked, looking over and seeing Dean's now puzzled expression.

"What? Oh yeah, she seems to be." Dean said distractedly, not really looking at Sam as he stared at the young woman before him. "What the hell just happened?" He asked out loud, but not really to anyone in particular.

"She must have been more gifted than we thought. But if she can heal from a wound that should have killed her... What else can she do?" Sam asked in a quiet and thoughtful voice. He finished cleaning the bed and remade it, before disappearing in the bathroom to take a shower.

Dean nodded his agreement to Sam's observations and thoughts, but he stayed quiet, keeping his therios to himself. He could see and angry scar puckering under her skin, making him realize she was still in danger of an infection. When Sam walked out of the bathroom, he decided to share his concern.

"I think that blade may have been laced with something. The scar looks too angry to be healthy." Dean said, looking over at his newly showered brother. "Feel better?" He asked, knowing after a seizure Sam always wanted a shower.

"Yeah, much better." Sam said in an exhausted voice. "Let's keep a close eye on her and her scar to make sure she doesn't get really sick." He suggested, earning a nod from his older brother.

Dean nodded, as he gingerly scooped her up and moved her back onto the bed. He touched around the scar, searching for signs of infection, earning a low groan from Bailey. Even though she stayed asleep, he could tell the injury site still hurt immensely.

"Sorry, honey, I knoww that hurt." he said softly, as she curled up into the fetal position. "You're safe, I promise." he added, calming her down and having her relax.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean and Sam took shifts watching over Bailey, as she slept in the fetal position. Both jumping to her side, when she whimpered in her sleep, or shifted like she was waking up, but she didn't wake up.

Three days later, it was Dean's turn to watch her again while Sam slept... finally. Sam had been taking overly long shifts, so that Dean would sleep instead of smoke.

Dean waited until Sam was asleep, or he thought he was, and started talking to Bailey as she slept. "I need you to wake up, Bailey. I didn't realize it, but in the last couple days you became important to us... to me. I know I didn't show it by getting mad, before you were stabbed, and if you wake up, I promise to make it up to you. Just please wake up, Bailey." He found himself pleading, and praying that Cas or God do something to help the girl.

Cas appeared in a flutter of wings, earning a two guns facing him. "You're both jumpy..." he commented, skipping his usual 'hello, dean'.

"An angel appeared, said Bailey was powerful, stabbed Bailey horribly, and then she healed herself and melted silver. Cas, what is she?" Sam asked, with a yawn, as he had yet to sleep.

"You said she melted the angel blade with her blood?" Cas asked, frowning deeply in thought.

"Yes, my blood made the silver burn me." Bailey said weakly, sitting up rapidly to look at the two men and an angel before her.

"BAILEY!" Sam and Dean yelled at the same time, earning a weak smile from her. If asked, she would admit she was exhausted and felt like she had gone 30 rounds with King Kong. Her body ached, like she was one massive bruise.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked in a rush, moving to touch her arm.

"Don't!" Bailey yelled a second too late, as her skin zapped his hand with an electrical shock that found him across the room and buried in a wall.

"What the...?" Dean asked in a strangled and pained voice, too stunned to know what else to say.

"I tried to warn you... I think my body absorbed the power from the angel blade, and it made my skin electrical or like static filled." Bailey explained, her voice sounding more exhausted than before.

"Stop touching her, you are draining her energy, essentially her life force is too weak to withstand the turmoil she has endured. I won't hurt you, so don't zap me." Cas said calmly, approaching her slowly. He reached out, touching her forehead lightly and frowning, noticing immediately that her skin was vibrating with power.

"Am i hurting you?" Bailey asked, noticing his frown. She could feel the vibrations, but didn't know how to stop them or turn them off, or what she could do. The more she thought on it, the more intense the vibration became, until it had Cas vibrating too.

Cas whipped his hand away from her, shaking it aggressively to get rid of the vibration. "No, you didn't harm me... how is it possible for a car to become human? And how did you get angel in you? Much less... is it angel or something else?" He asked aloud.

Sam and Dean's eyes widened at all of Cas' questions, as Sam helped Dean out of the crumbling wall.

"Wait, so she is an angel?" Dean asked, sounding sore and in pain. He moved gingerly to a chair, moving like an elderly person, as everything hurt.

"No... But she does have angel grace in her blood." Cas said cryptically, as his frown deepened.

Bailey flinched, as her eyes blazed an electric red and silver. "That's not exactly helpful, feathers." she grumbled angrily, the more annoyed she got the brighter her eyes got.

"Calm down, Bailey. We have no idea what you are... that doesn't mean anything bad. It just means you're a mystery, that we can figure out." Sam said, a hint of authority in his tone.

Bailey glared at Sam, annoyance marring her otherwise beautiful features. "And what happens if I am something bad? What then?! No offense, but I don't need you and Dean looking at me like I am a monster." she said headily, all agitation leaking away from her as her face showed only anxiety.

"I can't promise that won't happen, but i can promise, we won't abandon you." Dean spoke up firmly, promising what he should have promised Sam all those years ago.

Sam flinched, flashing back to his own story. "I agree with Dean." he said, making his own promise to her.

Bailey nodded, the electricity vanishing from her skin. "I am not dangerous to touch anymore." she said, touching Cas' hand lightly.

"She is correct, you can touch her now." Cas agreed, before disappearing in a flutter of wings.

"Why does he do that?" Bailey asked curiously, as she gingerly stood up and wrapped an arm protectively around her ribs and where she was stabbed. "Ow..." she mumbled painfully.

Sam moved quickly to her side, guiding her to the couch Dean was sitting on. "Take it easy..." he said gently, as there was a honked horn outside. "I called Garth about a car, that's him." he said with a chuckle.

He walked outside to see Garth driving away, leaving a car where Bailey had been found. He grabbed the keys, taped inside the visor of the driver's seat. He walked back inside after locking the car, put the keys on the table, and walked back over to Dean and Bailey.

"All good?" Dean asked, knowing they needed to get Bailey back to the bunker, but needed a working car to get there.

Sam chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, we're all good. Whenever you want to head out, we can. Bailey, are you ready to see what its like to be in a car that you ride in?" he asked, not receiving an answer. "Uh, bailey?" he asked, looking over to see that she had fallen asleep on the couch, her head on Dean's lap.

Dean lightly ran his fingers through her long brown locks, smiling down at her sleepily as he fell asleep himself, head resting back against the couch.

Sam laughed softly, moving to his own bed happily. He made sure to stay alert, but fell into a deep sleep nonetheless.

All three were exhausted, from the emotional and physical rollercoaster of the last few days. Each sleeping deeply, as they felt safe and secure near each other.

Bailey woke up after a couple hours, to see the men were sound asleep. She gingerly got up and walked outside silently, being extra careful not to wake up either of them. "Cas?" she asked the air, hoping he'd answer her.

"You called?" Cas said, appearing silently.

Bailey nodded, and looked back at the angel thoughtfully. "What am I? I know you know." she said simply.

Cas sighed softly. "I actually don't. You have all the abilities of a nephilim, but you aren't one. You were changed by a coven of witches, that gave you so much power, I have no idea what to expect of you." he explained, shaking his head.

She sighed in frustration. "Now what?" she asked finally, after debating for a matter of minutes.

"Protect Sam and Dean... They need the help. Someone from their past is back and extremely dangerous." Cas warned, looking around them. "Go back inside, and get them to go home as soon as they wake up." he said firmly.

Bailey nodded, sensing something dangerous was coming. "Can you get us home?" she asked, knowing the car would be left be left behind.

Cas nodded, snapping his fingers, as all three vanished and reappeared in the bunker. He vanished himself, to investigate the threat.

Bailey looked around for a little bit, before curling back up with Dean on the couch and falling back to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean was the first to wake up, looking around in complete confusion. He knew they were in the bunker, but how they got there was beyond him. He moved suddenly. waking Bailey up who was asleep against him.

"Dean, you okay?" Bailey asked in concern, hoping he wasn't hurt or something. She looked him up and down, not seeing any sign of injury but what did she know? She had only been human for about a day, maybe five.

"How did we get to the bunker?"Dean asked, his voice sounded a bit panicked.

"Relax, Dean, I asked Cas to send us here. He said we needed to get here right away; it sounded really urgent, I think the wards were broken or something." Bailey rambled, not really paying attention anymore.

"The wards weren't broken, demons and angels were converging on our motel room, tracking her power. Look," Sam said, turning the television up that was on for some odd reason. He had just woken up, to see that the television was showing their motel room had been blown up.

Baileys eyes widened in fear, her hand going to cover her mouth, as silent tears traced their way down her cheeks. "We almost died..." she whispered.

Sam looked at Bailey, seeing immediately that she wasn't handling the situation very well. He turned the television off, hoping it would break the trance on the woman.

"Hey, that was interesting." Dean protested, looking at Sam in annoyance. He didn't notice Bailey's predicament until Sam motioned toward her, drawing his eyes to her. "Bailey, honey, why are you crying?" he asked gently, pulling her into a hug.

Bailey didn't fight Dean, as he hugged her, since it made her feel safe. "We could have died... because of me. I need to leave, so you two don't die." She said in a panic, as she struggled in his arms, even as he tightened his grip on her faintly.

"Bailey, stop!" Dean said firmly, stopping her instantly. "You aren't leaving, we are in this together."he said, earning a nod of agreement from Sam.

"But you could die, Sam could die."Bailey argued, a look of devastation crossing her features.

That look made Dean want to kiss her, kiss away her tears and make her laugh again. Anything to bring back her beautiful smile, and take away her anxiety. But deep down, he knew she wasn't ready for something so complicated. He realized after a moment that she was trying to argue with his no leaving.

"Honey, we care about you, and almost dying is a normal day for us." he admitted, as Sam looked at him in confusion.

"What Dean is trying to say, is we will be crushed if you leave. " Sam chimed in. getting up from his chair stiffly. "Gotta stop sleeping in chairs." he mumbled to himself.

Bailey giggled, sniffling her tears away. "I'll be sure to tell Cas." She said, a big smile, brightening up her face and effectively snapping her out of her trance. "I won't leave." she promised, feeling Dean relax against her.

Dean relaxed immensely, as he kissed the top of her head. "Who's hungry?" he asked, looking for a distraction of any kind.

"You.." Sam teased, earning a playful glare from Dean.

"Besides me," Dean clarified, looking down as he felt Bailey stiffen in his arms.

As Bailey stiffened, her hands shot to the sides of her head, causing all the lights in the room to spark out. She cried out softly, gritting her teeth and applied as much pressure as she could on her head. Voices clamored in her head, as she had accidentally tuned into angel radio, which she only figured out after she heard Cas' voice in her head too.

Cas arrived a bit more ungracefully than normal, landing in a heap on the floor. "Bailey, stop! You'll alert the others."He gasped out, looking like he had just been in quite a tussle.

"Cas, you okay?" Dean asked, surprised by the angel's disheveled and injured vessel.

"Fine, she needs to stop. She is connected to angel and demon at the same time. Just stop thinking about it." Cas explained, realizing Bailey probably didn't know how to disconnect from the angel and demon radio.

Bailey panted hard, trying to catch her breath, as she stopped thinking briefly enough to disconnect. "How did I do that?" she asked aloud, not really anyone in particular.

"You can turn it on and off, by connecting to your grace mentally. Only since your grace is silvery-red, you have connections to both angels and demons." Cas explained, as all three looked at him in confusion.

"Um... one problem with that theory, I heard other voices too. Not just dark and light voices, I could hear more." Bailey said calmly, earning a surprised look from Sam and Dean.

"You could tell the difference?" Dean asked in surprise, tightening his arms around her faintly.

"Um Dean, relax please. Your arms are too tight on mine." Bailey pointed out, earning a sheepish grin from Dean, as he blushed and let go of her completely. "Now, yeah, there were four distinct voice groups, surrounded by lesser or undecided voices. Light, dark, grey, and human voices were filling my head." she explained, frowning deeply as she thought about it.

"So wait, you could hear us?" Sam asked, wondering what thoughts she heard from him and Dean.

"Not thoughts, conversations. I'm not sure how to explain it." Bailey admitted, looking perplexed, as she focused on one spot on the floor and made that her focal point.

"You could hear what was being said aloud, by all beings?" Cas asked in wonder, his eyes wide as he thought of the incredible power she had.

"For humans and the grey, yes. For angels and demons, I could hear all thoughts and conversations. Like the demon that beat you up and tried to force a deal on you for me." Bailey pointed out, earning a guilty looking angel.

"What?!" Dean choked out loudly, causing Bailey to flinch as his voice reverberated in her head.

"Can we just stop talking about this? I need to lay down, my head hurts." Bailey admitted, putting her hand on her forehead, relieved that her hand was cool on her skin.

"I'll show you to a room." Sam offered, giving Dean and Cas a look, as he stood up and walked over to Bailey and Dean. He offered his hand to her, which she gladly accepted, letting him pull her upright slowly. He looped her arm in his, leading her down the hall to a room between his and Dean's. "Rest as long as you need to, I'll bring you in some food in a bit." he instructed.

Bailey nodded silently, as she lay down on the bed and fell into an uncomfortable sleep. As she slept, she reconnected to the voices, allowing them to wash over her. She allowed herself to wander from conversation to conversation, never staying long enough to be noticed by anyone.

After a while she disconnected from the conversations, reveling in the bliss that was silence. She thought back to Cas' expression when she explained what she had heard, before deciding she was done sharing her abilities with him, only Sam and Dean would know the whole truth.

After making this decision, she fell into a relaxed, dreamless sleep.

Dean stood in the kitchen, working on making burgers and salads, as he thought over what had just happened. Cas had left, so it was just Sam and Dean in the kitchen.

"Is Cas a threat?" he asked his little brother, as he flipped a burger, before turning to look at Sam, who was leaning against the door jam.

"He did seem more interested in her abilities, as soon as she said she knew about his almost deal." Sam pointed out, frowning deeply, as he thought back to whether they should trust him.

"I know, I agree. I think we should encourage her to hide as much of her abilities from him as she can." Dean said, as Sam nodded in agreement with him. "Did she seem okay, when she laid down?" he asked, concern leaking from his voice.

"Just a migraine, i think." Sam said hesitantly, as he looked down the hall, surprised to see Bailey walking their way. "You okay, Bailey?" he asked, when she saw him.

"I was worried about you and Dean... Is it okay if we don't tell Cas anymore about me?" Bailey asked, looking at anything but the men in the room, after she walked into the kitchen.

"We were going to recommend that." Dean said with a chuckle, that warmed Bailey all the way through, and put a smile on her face that went all the way to her eyes.

Sam shook his head, wondering if the in love aspect of his vision, was the two before him.

"Food's up, burgers and salads." Dean said, screwing up his face as he said salad. He handed Sam a big salad, and offered both to Bailey, as he took a burger of his own.

They all walked out to the living room with beers and food, to sit down and eat.

Bailey examined her food curiously, before taking a bite of the salad and smiling as the flavor washed over her tastebuds. She took a big bite of the burger, her eyes widening in surprise. "These are delicious!" she exclaimed, digging into both like she had never eaten before. Which she hadn't.

Dean and Sam burst out laughing, watching her devour her food with a viciousness that left them a little freaked out.

"Try the beer." Dean suggested, having a feeling she wouldn't like the beer very much.

Bailey took a big swallow, before choking on it, and handing it to Dean. "That is vile, like yuck. Worse than giving me the wrong gasoline." she said with a shudder.

Dean shook his head, handing her a different bottle, that was filled with a fizzy orange soda. "Try this, its way better." he suggested, as she went back to eating to get rid of the vile taste.

Bailey took a small sip, before smiling and swallowing a big drink of the soda. "Yum!" she said excitedly, clapping her hands together once she put the drink down.

The three finished eating, before heading back to the living room area. Dean and Bailey curled up on the couch, and Sam in the chair again.

Before long, their full stomaches had all three sleeping through the nightly news.


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning graphic female bodily functions!**

Over the next few days, they taught Bailey: hand-to-hand combat, how to cook key foods without burning the bunker down, what foods and drinks were safe and not safe, and had her studying lore left and right about all manner of creatures.

Bailey sat back at the table, noticing that Sam was nodding off at his laptop and Dean was pacing in the hall, having given up studying for a while. She thought back, realizing she had been human for about 8 days now, and that made her think of all she learned. She noticed Dean was chugging a beer, which was perfect for her.

"When can I learn to shoot a gun?" she asked, causing Sam to jerk awake, and Dean to spit his beer down the hall.

"Whats the rush?" Dean asked, coughing on what had sprayed out off his mouth.

"Cas said I needed to be able to protect you. How do I do that without a gun?" Bailey countered.

Sam scrubbed a hand over his face sleepily. "Can I take a nap first, then we teach you?" he asked, as a compromise.

Bailey nodded, in understanding, but noticed that Dean was frowning at Sam's request.

"You okay, Sammy?" Dean asked in concern, once he could breathe again.

Sam nodded, with a big yawn. "Just tired, been staring at the laptop too long." he said, avoiding looking at Dean.

Dean could tell Sam was pale, but didn't say anything, hoping that sleep would take care of it.

"Get some sleep." he told his little brother. "You look exhausted." he added.

After Sam disappeared into his room, Bailey got up and walked over to Dean.

"Is Sam okay? He looks too white." She observed thoughtfully, seeing Dean frown deeply at her words.

"You noticed too? It's called pale, when you are too white." Dean explained.

"Is pale bad?" she asked curiously. Dean nodded his head slowly, looking at Sam's closed door in deep thought. "What does it mean? You were pale at the motel before you got sick... wait... is Sam sick?" she gasped.

"Pale could mean sick or in pain." Dean explained calmly, wondering what was going on with Sam.

"Did one of those monsters, you both made me read about, hurt him?" she asked, her mind latching onto pain as the cause and dismissed sickness entirely. She flinched suddenly, feeling a pain crawl through her stomach, different from the pain she felt back in the motel.

Dean shook his head, too preoccupied to notice something was wrong with her too.

"We haven't been on a hunt, since we met you." he said distractedly.

Another pain ran through her stomach, making her suddenly need to pee... like urgently.  
"I'll be right back." she said quickly, retreating down the hall to the bathroom before he could notice. She dropped her pants and sat down quickly, as she waited for her body to work, she looked down at her unders to see a good amount of red on them.

She gasped, staring at the red in fear and confusion. Am I dying? What's wrong with me? What do I do?! Another pain ran through her stomach, causing her to whimper, as someone opened the door.

"Bailey? You okay? I heard you gasp." Sam said tiredly, staying by the door to give her as much privacy as he could.

"Something is wrong. I'm bleeding." she choked out, her panic rising as she voiced her problem.

"Down there?" Sam asked, no longer sounding tired. He walked over to a cabinet, grabbed pads and tampons, and brought them outside of her stall.

"Yes, what do I do?! Am I dying?" She choked out frantically.

"Breathe. Its okay, you aren't dying at all. It's called your period. Its your body's way of saying you can get pregnant if you had sex. Can I come in and help you?" he asked gently, relieved that Jess had taught him all about the female body. "Oh, pregnant means have a baby."

Bailey opened the door still on the toilet, too afraid to move. "I know about sex and pregnancy, I ran across it in the lore. What do I do now?" she asked, sounding less panicked, after sassing Sam.

Sam chuckled softly, smiling at her encouragingly. "Now this is where it gets awkward. This," holds up a tampon, "can go inside you to catch the blood, but it's not the most comfortable, but it's less messy. Or you can just use a pad to catch it, and it gets stuck to your unders so the blood doesn't spill into your pants." He explained, showing her how to put a pad in her unders correctly.

"No, weird painful sticks!" She snapped, blushing as she looked at Sam with an apologetic look.

"No problem. Pads can be removed and replaced whenever you need to." He said, looking up at Dean as he walked in looking for Bailey.

"What the hell?" Dean demanded, glaring at the female products at Sam's knees.

"I don't know what you think is happening, but I'm only helping her. She got her first period, and freaked out." Sam explained, wondering what Dean thought was going on.

Dean visibly relaxed, before frowning and scowling slightly. "You okay, Bailey?" he asked, noticing she had silent the whole time.

Bailey flinched, gently pushing Sam out of the stall and closing the door. She wiped, once again noticing the blood, pulled up her pants, and flushed the toilet, before exiting the stall.

"I'm fine. I thought I was dying, but Sam explained it all, and assured me I was okay." she said happily, before doubling over as a sharper pain shot through her stomach. "What is this pain?" she ground out, breathing harder.  
Sam flinched, as Dean's eyes widened in surprise, before both recovered quickly.

"Those pains are cramps, muscle spasms, another part of the period. You can take one of two meds for it, but for your sake we'll have you try what's called pamprin. It treats multiple symptoms, should any new ones pop up, you'll be covered." Dean suggested, earning a surprised look from Sam.

"How?" Sam asked, as Dean grabbed the meds from the cabinet Sam had grabbed the other products from.

Dean handed the meds and waited until Bailey swallowed the meds to answer. "I've had girlfriends." he said, his voice making it clear he wouldn't answer any questions further on the subject.

Sam shook his head, but took a hint. "Let's get you on the couch, since cramps have already set in. You're not going to want to move." he suggested.

"What happened to shooting?" Bailey asked in a pout. "Maybe tomorrow?" she asked, as another cramp set in. She was glad she hadn't straightened up yet, as that cramp almost brought her to her knees.

Sam walked her slowly to the living room, keeping a slow pace as she chose to stay doubled over.

Once she was situated on the couch, Sam and Dean met in the kitchen alone, leaving her to watch a movie alone. Knowing she could hear them if the vocalized what they were saying they opted to right notes back and forth, hoping she couldn't read minds too.

'So a period?' Dean wrote.

'Yeah, her panicking woke me up.' Sam wrote back, watching Dean's face.

'Moody? Bleeding? Anything else?' Dean asked back.

Sam rolled his eyes and nodded. 'Of course,' he wrote in return.

The lights flickered, as a gut wrenching scream echoed through the bunker, causing both hunters to grab hidden guns and run towards the piercing noise.

Bailey had been watching tv, before Cas appeared before her and touched her forehead, sending ripples of shooting pain through all of her. She screamed through the pain, to warn Sam and Dean that something was wrong.

"Cas, let go, that's enough." Dean growled, as Cas let go of Bailey and she collapsed unconscious on the couch.

"That's impossible... she's a Nephilim. She can't be, She was a car." the angel rambled, like a drunk Man.

"Are you intoxicated?" Sam demanded flatly. He was about to send Cas packing, when the angel vanished.

"Did he say Nephilim?" Dean asked Sam, earning a look of exasperation.

"Is she okay?" Sam asked, as Dean cirled th couch in time for her to stir.

"Honey, you okay?" Dean asked, as Bailey blinked her eyes open. She jumped to her feet.

"Where is that stupid angel? He wasn't supposed to find out yet..." seeing Sam and Dean, she sighed softly. "Yes, I'm a Nephilim." she said calmly.


	8. Chapter 8

"Wait... what? You know what you are?" Dean asked in disbelief. He scrubbed a hand over his face, too stunned to say or think anything else. He just couldn't believe she knew and hadn't said anything.

"I... uh..." Bailey started to say, unsure of what to say next or how to answer any questions.

"How long have you known?" Sam asked calmly, his eyes dark and less than friendly.

Bailey bit her bottom lip, debating how much she could safely share with them without unnecessarily endangering their lives. She sighed softy, before throwing her hands up in the air in defeat and exasperation.

"Fine, I'll answer all your questions, to the best of my knowledge. So... yes, I know what I am. At least part of it, I'm a Nephilim and something else, like angel but not. So I don't know what that half of me is. I've known since Cas first zapped us here. So about four days, I wanted to tell you both, but I didn't want to put you both in more danger than was needed. Um... next question," she said quickly, not really liking being in the spotlight.

Sam scowled at Bailey angrily, opening his mouth then slamming it shut audibly.

Bailey flinched at the sound, looking down at the floor as fears pricked at her eyes.

Dean sighed softly, rubbing his hands together as he thought. "What else do we need to Know?" he asked gently.

Bailey sighed again, nearly in tears as she spoke, "There is demon in me too. I'm not talking a wimpy demon, I'm talking like a knight of Hell." She explained, her voice all but disappearing as she spoke.

"Demon too?! What else? What more trouble are you going to cause? How much more danger are you going to risk our lives in?" Sam snarled out of nowhere, startling both Dean and Bailey.

"I..." Bailey started to say, when Dean chimed in.

"What the hell, Sam?! We agreed to help her no matter what," Dean pointed out, earning a glare from Sam, who seemed to be getting more and more angry by Bailey's presence.

"He's right, Dean. I'm just putting you both in danger. I'm gonna go pack." Bailey said, all but running to her room, as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Bailey!" Dean cried out, wanting her to stop, but she didn't. Everything in him screamed at him to punch Sam's lights out, and stop her from leaving, but he was frozen, he had no idea what to do.

Sam smiled smugly, before black smoke vanished from his mouth and nose, escaping the bunker easily. His body collapsing weakly in a heap, as Bailey walked back into the room bag in hand.

She froze, seeing the last bit of the black smoke, looking at Dean who rushed to Sam's side, in confusion. "Was he possessed?" she asked softly, her eyes red and swollen.

Dean looked up at her, his heart breaking at what he saw, and nodded. "It was a demon not Sam. Sammy would never say those unkind words." he said adamantly.

Bailey nodded slowly, putting her bag on the floor by her feet, watching Sam quietly, wondering if he was okay. "I thought you two couldn't be possessed because of your tattoos, unless your tattoo was broken... but how could they get the jump on him?" She asked. "And when?" She added, starting to feel a bit frantic and panicky.

Dean ripped Sam's shirt open, finding the tattoo was intact but that there was a swollen lump looking injection site on his left arm, looked like he had been given a shot that he didn't like.

"What the hell?!" He asked, noticing the site was starting to smoke faintly, then stopped and deflated fully, looking like nothing more than mosquito bite.

Bailey gasped and she inhaled the little bit ot smoke, a grossed out look marring her face, as she looked faintly sick. "That is disgusting... and new, isn't it?" She asked curiously, looking at Dean wondering what the hunter was thinking, as no one noticed She inhaled the smoke.

"That was new... what else did I miss?" Sam asked, having come to enough to see the black smoke leave his skin.

"How do you feel?" Dean immediately asked, ignoring both asked questions, as he switched to big brother mode right away.

"I'm fine, just grossed out by the demon smoke that just evaporated from my skin. " Sam said wisely, catching on to everything too quickly.

"How did you...?" Dean asked flabbergasted, by his brother's smarts once again.

Sam chuckled, looking over at Bailey to see her red and swollen eyes in concern. "Are you okay?" he asked her.

Bailey looked away quickly, the demon's words echoing in her head about her being a danger.

"Demon you was not kind to her." Dean pointed out calmly, reaching over and taking her hand gently in his, giving it a squeeze.

Bailey shrugged, trying to pass it off as no big deal, even though it was a huge deal in her mind.

Sam looked at her again, debating what to say to her. "I'm so sorry that my fears were used against you and used to hurt you, Bailey. I never wanted anything felt toot you... or... Bailey, your brandings are glowing." he said suddenly, startling Dean and Bailey.

Sure enough, more brandings were popping up all over her visible and hidden skin, all of them glowing an angry red. Curiously, Bailey reached out and touched one of the brandings, drawing her hand back quickly with a hiss, as if the skin had burned her.

"Bailey?"Dean asked, not daring to touch her, not after what happened with the angel blade. "Are you alright?" he asked in concern.

"No, they burn." Bailey gasped, stripping her shirt and pants off, leaving her in just her bra and underwear. The branding marks shown on her skin to be identical to markings and drawings on the impala.

"Is that enochian?" Sam asked, moving closer to look at symbols on her back that matched the devils trap from the trunk.  
Her chest and ribs matched their carvings by Cas, her arms and legs had other enochian and demonic symbols, some of the symbols looked identical to those on the tablets of God. demons. and angels tablets, and there were foreign symbols too.

Bailey nodded slowly. "Enochian and others. "I only recognize a little bit of it... like the devil's trap." She said honestly. She looked down at her skin curiously, debating what more meant. and if it was important to know right now. The more she stared at them the more they burned, making her breathing pick up rapidly.

"Hey, you are okay. I promise." Dean said reassuringly, moving into her line of sight and drawing her attention to him.

"How do you know?" Bailey asked softly, her voice soft and small, just like how she had felt since possessed Sam had spoken up.

"Sam and I have literally been to hell and back again, if we can survive that, you can survive whatever this is." Dean promised, making a mental vow to help her through it no matter what.

"Dean's not joking." Sam said, walking upand hugging her, not caring if he got thrown across the room, thankfully he didn't. "Thanks for not throwing me across the room." he said comically.

Bailey giggled and nodded, her brandings fading as she focused on other things. "Your welcome, Sam." she said, blushing deep red as her stomach suddenly growled beyond loudly.

"I think its time for burgers and rabbit food." Dean said, reaching over and squeezing her hand gently. "After you get dressed." he added, earning a giggle and nod from Bailey.

"Right, no distracting you boys with my nudity." Bailey said bluntly, her eyes twinkling with mischief, as she pulled her clothes on.

She retreated to the kitchen to make burgers and salads, having taken over some of the cooking duties. She made sure to clean as she cooked, so whoever cleaned up after eating, wouldn't have much to do.

Once she was done, she delivered everyone's food, and sat down to eat. Everyone tucked in to their delicious food, before retiring to their rooms for an early night after their crazy day.


	9. Chapter 9

Bailey waited until she was sure Sam and Dean were asleep or less likely to venture out of their rooms, and snuck out of her room and into the living room. She searched the room slowly, finally finding a broken ward that would have allowed the demon to enter the bunker at partial strength.

"Stupid demons." She muttered, as she looked for how the ward was broken.

"You won't find anything." a new voice to her said calmly, as someone new appeared in front of her.

She flinched as she looked at him, "You're ugly." She muttered calmly, knowing immediately that she needed to alert Sam and Dean.

"Moose and Squirrel got my present, yes?" he asked, confusing her with using his pet names for the boys.

"Who are...?" She started to ask, only to be interrupted.

"I'm Crowley. King of Hell, and give this to the Winchesters, its important." Crowley said, handing her a syringe filled with black and disappeared instantly in a swirl of red smoke.

"Sam! Dean!" She yelled, not knowing what had just happened, or why she was suddenly an errand girl.

Sam and Dean came running, neither one looked to have been asleep, much to her surprise.

"I thought you were both asleep... anyways... someone named Crow? Crows? Crowl?" She stumbled over the demon's name.

"Crowley was here?!" Dean demanded, earning a nod from Bailey.

"That's the name, and yes, he gave me this spellbound syringe." She explained, holding out the silver syringe that was filled with black smoke, from Crowley.

Sam took the syringe, looking at it curiously, especially the needle, and compared it to his injection site. "It definitely matches." he observed, sounding a bit grossed out at the thought.

She sauntered forward, examining both the syringe and injection, shaking her head slowly.

"He said it was a present... but this looks infected. How is that a gift?" She asked in confusion, looking to Dean for clarification.

Dean walked over to see what she saw and whistled softly. "She's right. We need to drain it." he warned Sam, watching his little brother cringe.

"If you say so... I'll get the supplies. Bailey, want to help me?" Sam asked, cradling his arm protectively.

She nodded, moving to help quickly, not wanting him to hurt his arm further. She followed him around the bunker gathering anything he said to including: two buckets, rubbing alcohol, a bottle of jack daniels, a knife, paper towels, gauze, dental floss, a needle, and medical tape.

"Anything else?" she asked, wondering about everything she already had.

"No, you may want to leave. This tends to lead to vomiting." Dean warned firmly, as Sam removed his shirt, and Dean washed the knife and his hands with the rubbing alcohol.

"I am okay. I'll keep Sam company, the best way to learn tolerance is exposure." She said calmly, ignoring the sense of unease that settled in her stomach.

Sam grabbed the Jack Daniels and downed half the bottle with a shudder. "Ready as I will ever will be." he said, resting his arm against the table.

Dean nodded slowly, took a deep breath and took a quick swig of the Jack Daniels himself. "You can try a small sip. But it will burn, its alcohol. Sam, I'm going to douse your arm in rubbing alcohol, so expect cold and pain." he warned, as he poured half the bottle of rubbing alcohol down Sam's arm, earning a hiss when it hit the injection site.

"Dang, that hurts," Sam groaned softly, as the injection site bubbled black goo slightly.

"Bailey, take his hand and don't let go." Dean instructed. He used the tip of the knife to puncture the injection site, earning a yeIp and whimper from Sam, as blood and black goo poured from the wound.

Sam squeezed Bailey's hand so tightly, she actually paled a bit. His grip really hurt which surprised her enough to make her realize that she was about to shock him, as her brandings lit up again and her eyes glowed silvery blue.

"Sam, let go of her." Dean yelled, forcing Sam to drop Bailey's hand, as the lights around them sparked out and she clasped the sides of her head in pain. "Bailey, talk to me." he pleaded, not daring to touch her, but still trying to help her.

Bailey stammered and stuttered, as pain shot threw her brain, ricocheting from one side of her skull to the other. "It hurts..." she gasped, her brandings glowing brighter as time passed.

"Shh its okay, you're okay. Focus on my voice, let me help you." Dean said gently, wanting to help in some way, but not wanting to be shot across the room either.

Bailey looked sideways at Dean, tears streaming down her face, as she tried desperately to focus on him as the pain was overriding all of her other senses, as her brandings were starting to hurt now as well.

"I can't," She whimpered softly, feeling her will power weakening, and knowing she was about to give into the pain, and whatever happened next.

"You got this," Sam said strongly, offering his hand to her, not caring the consequences.

"Don't you dare give up... You are so much stronger than that." Dean said firmly, causing her to look up at him again in surprise, seeing he had his hand extended to her too.

She could barely see him through her tears, but she could see the determination in his eyes, and knew he meant every word he said, and if he meant every word, then he had faith, so could she. She took a shaky breath, before taking his hand and Sam's hand, using both of their faith in her.

Sam and Dean hissed softly, as electricity shot through them from where her hands touched them. It felt they were being electrocuted, only it kept going, and it was messing with their bodies.

"Bailey, stop shocking us..." Sam said, starting to feel disoriented.

She dropped their hands, severing the connection, and calming their bodies down instantly. "Sorry. I forgot, I was shocking you." she admitted. She looked at the floor embarrassed, contemplating zapping somewhere far away to give everyone some peace.

"Its all good." Dean said, as he lifted her chin with his fingers lightly, seeing she looked flighty, her took her hand in his. "What do you say we finish torturing Sam?" he said gently.

She shook her head, trying unsuccessfully to pull her hand from his, only to have Dean tighten his grip faintly.

"I'm not letting go, you're not allowed to hide from me. I rebuilt you more than once, and now that you are human, I get to know you." Dean said in a rare show of emotion.

Bailey looked up at him in surprise, before squeezing his hand lightly. "I won't hide, I just feel like an idiot." She admitted, as tears pricked her eyes again.

"We all make mistakes, you are still learning what you can and can't do. So its okay, we aren't mad, in fact, I don't know about Sam, but I was worried. Every time your brands show up, you appear to be in pain. Is that true?" Dean asked, looking at Sam who was getting situated at the table again to clean the infection away. He moved to the table, guiding Bailey to his side, guiding her hands to grab the knife, and make the cut, cleaning the wound.

At first she was hesitant, but she quickly got used to it, doing as she was told, and learning the proper care. And the plus side, Sam didn't get sick once, so he didn't distract her at all.

"Yeah, my brands do hurt a lot. When they glow, its like someone lit my skin and bones on fire." she explained, as she wiped the blood and black goo off of Sam's arm. "Why is there remnants of demon blood in Sam's blood?" she asked, as she examined the blood she wiped away.

Sam sighed softly. "Do you remember Ruby?" he asked gently, knowing she would know the name.

Her eyes widened, and she closed her eyes. "I'm so sorry, I forgot all about all of that stuff. It was a while ago, I am sorry for bringing it up." she said quickly, looking at Sam with sad eyes.

Sam smiled gently, with a heavy sense of sadness surrounding him. "You didn't know." he said simply, with a halfhearted shrug.

She wrapped a bandage around his arm, after stitching the cut shut. "You're good to go." she said, watching him as he got up, pulled his shirt on, gave her a gentle hug, and walked away.

"Good night." Sam said simply, disappearing down the hall, in long slow steps.

"Night, Sammy." Dean said, as he cleaned up the medical stuff. "I recommend resting. I'll fix the broken ward, good night, Bailey." he said, walking down the hall with his arms full of the stuff Sam originally grabbed.

Bailey stood watching silently, before looking back down at the blood soaked cloth in her hands. "Dean, wait." She said, running after him.

"What's up?" Dean asked, turning to look at her curiously.

She stopped to catch her breath, before grinning huge. "What if I could help Sam purge the demon blood once and for all?" she asked.


	10. Chapter 10

"No offense, Bailey, but we've been down this road more than once." Dean said heavily, as he pulled out a book on how to re-cast wards in the bunker.

"Let me guess, he almost died." Bailey stated flatly, a hint of anger in her tone, that he would think she didn't remember the last few tries.

"Yeah, I'm not getting his hopes up again." Dean stated angrily, not caring that he was now mad at her, which he had vowed not to do.

Bailey sighed in frustration, as she turned and stomped away down the hall, her bare feet echoing on the floors. She walked to her room and slammed her door, the sound reverberating through the bunker.

Dean re-cast the ward, before heading down the hall to his own room, when Sam stopped him by stepping out of his room.

"What's going on?" Sam asked in concern, wondering why Bailey had slammed her door so aggressively.

"Oh Sam..." Dean said, jumping in surprise. "Bailey claims she can get rid of the demon blood in you, but I said I didn't want you hurt or to get your hopes up again." he explained, sounding a bit breathless after being startled by his brother.

Sam leaned against his door jam, as an array of emotions played across his face. "I... uh... really? She can?" he asked in a soft voice, wondering what her way entailed.

Dean froze, looking up at Sam, searching his brother's face, his heart sinking as he saw that hope he had been afraid of. "Sam..." he started to say before Sam cut him off.

"No, Dean, listen, its been years... years..." Sam said shakily, his voice shaking with the raw emotions rushing through him at a speed that took his breath away. "What if it works?" he whispered, his eyes filled with wonder and hope.

Dean felt like all the oxygen had been sucked out of his lungs, as he tried to figure out what to say next without dashing that hope. "Do you want to try?" he asked finally, after battling a mini war in his heart, finally deciding to let Sam decide for himself what was best.

Sam's jaw dropped open, before he snapped it shut audibly and nodding. "More than anything." he said, sounding breathless, like he had run a marathon.

"Alright, I won't stand in your way on one condition. and only one condition. If it looks like you are going to die, I will stop you." Dean said firmly, watching Sam stiffen then relax.

"I would expect nothing less... Are you really okay with this?" Sam asked in confusion, as he looked Dean in the eye.

Dean held his breath briefly, praying to whoever was listening that Sam not see the war he was fighting in himself. "I'm not okay with this at all, but if she can help you, I am not going to stop it." he said finally, after a few very tense minutes of eye-locked standoff.

Sam nodded heavily, turning around when he felt like he was being watched to see Bailey standing there, arms crossed over her chest. "Bailey?" he asked softly, unsure of what her deal was, or if she even had a deal or what. He felt so confused, he couldn't think straight, and his thoughts were swirling dangerously out of control making him so dizzy.

"Sit down, Sam, before you pass out." Bailey said simply, closing the distance quickly, and guided him to sit down against the wall. She held out her hand to Dean, a glass vial and a syringe in her hand, before looking him in the eye. "If you want my help tell me, otherwise, there is Sam's magic cure." she said, as she turned to walk away.

Sam grabbed her hand, stopping her in her tracks, and pulled her down to his level. "You don't want to administer it?" he asked, as he was starting to be able to think more clearly.

"That's up to you, Sam. It's going to burn, and make your veins feel like they are on fire. You are going to hate me, and everything, you will lose consciousness, and when you wake it should be over... If not, we have to repeat it, are you up for that?" She asked sharply, glaring at Dean as she spoke each word.

Sam raised an eyebrow at the glare. "No love lost between you two, what's going on?" he asked firmly.

She turned to look back at Sam, smiling tiredly at him. "He thought I'd honestly offer an idea that could kill you." she admitted gently, her voice raising slightly in anger.

"I didn't think you'd do it on purpose." Dean objected, dropping the vial in his exclamation, the vial shattered, splattering them all in some crimson. "What was that?" he asked, noticing its color for the first time.

"My blood, the blood of a nephilim can right a lot of wrongs." she said with a shrug, as she pulled another syringe from her pocket. "So Sam, can you handle what I said will happen?" she asked, lining the needle of her syringe to her arm, before looking up at him.

Sam took a deep breath, to calm himself down and to prepare himself. "I'm ready for whatever happens, Bailey, I trust you explicitly." he said firmly, giving Dean a look as if to dare him to argue with him.

Dean smiled apprehensively, before moving to Bailey's side and offering his hand to help her draw her blood and inject Sam. She nodded her permission, relinquishing the syringe, and hissed softly as he punctured her skin.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." he said gently, looking at her sadly, as he drew a full syringe of blood.

"It was a necessary pain, its okay. That one syringe should be more than enough, inject all of it into his heart, like you would adrenaline." she instructed, as he removed the needle from her arm.

Sam got up, and moved to his bed, laying pillows and blankets around himself as a barrier, and sat down, before removing his shirt. He then lay down on his back, taking slow breaths to prepare for what was about to happen.

"I am so sorry, Sammy." Dean said in a tortured voice, as he stabbed the needle into his little brother's chest injecting the blood directly into Sam's heart.

Sam groaned loudly, thrusting his head back, as the liquid fire in his veins started almost immediately. He started sweating profusely, starting to writhe as soon as Dean withdrew the needle from his chest.

"Its killing him!" Dean exclaimed, his face white as a ghost, as he watched Sam in horror.

She sighed softly, pulling Dean into a tight hug, noting he was trembling in his fear for his brother. "It's okay, my blood is burning the demon blood to dust. Sam is okay, just in a lot of pain." she said gently, as she felt Dean start sobbing uncontrollably in her arms. She slid down to the floor, pulling Dean into her lap, letting him cry, as she watched Sam writhe.

She knew Sam had a long ride ahead of him, days would pass, before they knew if he was demon blood free, but deep down, she could already feel him changing for the better.

Sam slowly opened his eyes, amazed that he felt great, like amazing... He had never felt this good... ever. He looked around, to see Dean walk past his room, with his arms full of books.

"Dean?" he asked, sitting up quickly, surprised he wasn't dizzy.

"Bailey! He's awake finally!" Dean shouted, running into the room and tackling Sam in a big hug. "How do you feel?" he asked, as Bailey walked in the door and watched from the door looking exhausted but relieved.

Sam laughed at Dean and nodded to Bailey. "I feel great! You act like I've been asleep for days." he said with a laugh.

"Sam, you were asleep for a month." She said, looking like she hadn't slept at all in that month.

"What?! Why so long? Are you okay?!" Sam demanded, not liking any of this.

"Her blood has been pulling its strength to fight from her grace and her body, she is literally exhausted." Dean explaining giving her a look of reprimand.

"Did you know?" Sam asked her bluntly.

She sighed heavily. "I knew about the strength pulling, not that it would take a month. But be happy, your demon blood is gone!" she said, trying to change the subject on Sam.

"I never would have agreed, if I knew it would do this to you." Sam said finally, after a few tense moments of silence.

"That's what I told her two weeks ago." Dean said in annoyance.

She sagged against the wall, a tired smile on her face. "I am glad you both didn't know, so that I could help you." she admitted, before her eyes rolled back into her head, and she collapsed unconscious.

Dean jumped up, scooped her up and carried her out to the couch, laid her down, and covered her with a blanket.

"Is she okay?" Sam asked, following close behind, watching his brother lovingly care for her.

"Yeah, just over-exhausted. She really does care about us, and that means she do anything to make us happy. Even if it hurts her. I've learned a lot about her this last month... Including that she doesn't have wings... and that her powers are only getting stronger.

She blew up a barn, trying to kill a demon last week. Castiel is still looney tunes, and tried to kill her again, which is why it took a month for you instead of two weeks, she had to heal from multiple stab wounds from an angel blade.

Her powers were also were on the blink when she was healing you, it was kind of amusing, the random things that happened were hilarious. Earthquakes, lights exploding, random things, and best of all, they all started her." Dean recounted, the more he talked, the more he smiled, telling Sam there was more to it than meets the eye.

"Sounds like fun. So Dean, do you like her? and I mean like like like her." Sam asked, smiling at the fun stories he had missed.

"What?! NO!" Dean exclaimed loudly, his face turning beet red. "Maybe... I don't know... Yeah." he admitted softly, smiling down at her sleeping form, not realizing how much he cared about her, until she had held him while he sobbed the multiple times while Sam was out of it.

"Have you told her?" Sam asked gently, knowing angels and nephilims were pretty clueless.

"No, I can't that's weird, she was my car." Dean said sadly, looking up at Sam with a heavy amount of sadness in his eyes.

Bailey opened her eyes slowly, looking up at Dean, mulling over what he said, before sitting up and kissing him on the lips suddenly.


End file.
